It is well known within the plumbing industry to install pipes within various exterior visual locations after the building has been completed. For example, fire sprinkler systems are often seen within public restrooms, restaurants, etc.
Other examples of exposed plumbing are seen within shower stalls, public restrooms, etc., such as those having a typical air operated body dryer therein, or the like. In most cases, the exposed plumbing is most unsightly and is definitely not pleasing to the eye. Therefore, the applicants contend there is a need for improvement within the plumbing industry to provide plumbing that is not only functional, but is also decorative, or pleasing to the eye when viewed, and allows the user to adjust the direction of the substance flowing therefrom.
The present invention is especially useful and advantageous when installed within the plumbing typically used for air operated body dryers. Wherein, the plumbing includes multiple holes there through, which are used for directing hot air therefrom.
This invention allows the user to easily adjust the direction in which the air is to be blown. Furthermore, when multiples of the present ornamental attachment device are installed within the pipe, each one may be directed at a different location of user choice. This is an important advantage, and nowhere in the prior art did the applicants find a device that addresses or resolves this problem, as does the present invention.
Yet another field or use for the present invention relates to garden hoses, particularly those having multiple holes therein for dispersing water in various directions therefrom. It is well known that such garden hoses are green in color, presumably to blend in with the grass or surrounding shrubbery. Thus, the typical garden hose is not particularly pleasing to the eye. Nor do such garden hoses allow the user to individually adjust the direction in which the water is to be dispersed. This device is very economical and provides water conservation, as the water exiting the hose can be directed exactly where needed, rather than in all directions, as taught within the prior art.
Therefore, the applicants contend that a garden hose that is not only decorative, but also includes multiple adjustable directional flow nozzles for directing a spray in various directions of choice therefrom, would be most advantageous and very useful.
It is to be noted nowhere in the prior art did the applicants find any reference which accomplishes the unusual results of the present invention. Nor did the applicants find any references that could be used as the present invention.